


honorable and single

by Space_Samurai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Samurai/pseuds/Space_Samurai
Summary: “May I ask you a question, Sanji-san?” She inquired shyly, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Sanji’s heart threatened to jump out of his chest and right into her hands.“Of course, Hiyori-chan~!”“Is Zorojuro-san married?"
Relationships: Kozuki Hiyori/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 32
Kudos: 188





	honorable and single

There’s nothing quite like the celebration after a hard-fought victory. And for all the skill that Luffy lacked in planning, he sure knew how to throw a party when half of the country was still on fire. Just leave it up to him to lift up the spirits.

The streets are cleaned as much as possible. The rubble and debris are piled up and forgotten as people take their tables and chairs outside. Lanterns light up the evening and music starts early. Much like with Cocoyashi Village, Sanji can tell the celebration will last for days.

Unsurprisingly, he’s in charge of the food. While there’s plenty of help, both from the people of Wano and the deserters from Kaido’s crew, there’s also plenty of work to do and not a lot of time. His hands begin to ache pleasantly after his fifth hour of chopping vegetables. 

The sounds around him fade when he’s cooking. It becomes his sole focus and he enjoys it thoroughly, feeling fulfilled each time he brings down the knife. 

“Sanji-san?” An angelic voice almost makes him miss the daikon and cut off a finger. Thankfully he’s a skilled cook and a smooth gentleman so manages to hide it.

“Hiyori-chan~ What brings you here?” Certainly the makeshift kitchens with the unbearable heat and loud, rowdy conversation wouldn’t be the preferable place for such a lady.

She gave him a small smile. “I was told you’d be here. Do you mind if I stay for a bit-?”

“Of course not!” In a second, there was a chair and a snac ready for her.

Even if he wanted to devote all of his attention to her, he still had a feast to prepare. He continued to chop onions and daikons, maybe showing off just a bit he threw them on the air and cut through a dozen of them with a single swish of the knife. Hiyori-chan applauded and Sanji beamed under the attention. 

He made polite conversation, making sure to mention his part in taking down Kaido and his acolytes, definitely  _ not _ bragging and  _ just _ casually commenting on it. 

Hiyori-chan seemed to be working up the courage to ask something, if the fidgeting of her jeweled hands meant anything.

“May I ask you a question, Sanji-san?” She inquired shyly, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Sanji’s heart threatened to jump out of his chest and right into her hands.

“Of course, Hiyori-chan~!”

“Is Zorojuro-san married?”

Sanji froze. “Why would a delicate flower want to know anything about that shitty-swordsman?”

She looked away and bit the inside of her cheek, which made her look an awful lot like Momonosuke. “Oh, no reason. I’m just… curious.” She blinked innocently. “I thought you’d know, since you’re crewmates.”

Struck by the fact that she had come to ask him when she could’ve gone to anyone else, Sanji told her the truth. “Marimo is single. No woman would ever marry him.”

Her eyes widened. “None?”

“Of course not,” he continued. “He is a rude piece of cabbage.”

“But he's so honorable and brave!” She frowned. “Are you certain?”

“Certain as they come~”

“And what about him?” She asked. “Did he ever confess his feelings to any woman?” 

“He has no feelings. The only ladies in his life are those swords of his.” He scoffed. “And all he cares about is food, sake and sleeping like a lazy basta-”

Her eyes shone brightly and she suddenly got up. “I gave him food and sake! And a sword!” Her hands became fists, determination written all over her face. “And I know he liked sleeping with me, even if he won’t admit it.” She smiled at Sanji, who was more than a little horrified and disturbed by what he was hearing. “I might stand a chance, thank you Sanji-san!” 

Detachedly, he watched her run away. 

“Black Leg-san! You’re on fire!” 

A former member of Kaido’s crew, who had participated in the battle, calmed the frightened man. “Don’t worry, that’s his thing.” He made a dismissive gesture. “He was on fire for most of the fight, I’m sure he’s alright.”

The man watched doubtfully. Black Leg’s face had turned a worrisome shade of purple and one of his eyes was twitching.“He doesn’t seem alright to me.”

* * *

Zoro was finishing his fifth cup of sake when he spotted the cook, sulking around the corners of the celebration. He had probably been rejected by some woman or maybe something had gone wrong at the kitchen. He looked like he had rolled around in soot. When he saw Zoro, he glared, looking both extremely displeased and bitter. 

He looked ready for a fight, Zoro thought. One hand went to Wado’s handle. But instead of confronting him, Sanji looked past him. A groan -more like a whine- left his lips and he turned around.

The swordsman shrugged. Bah, some people didn’t know how to enjoy themselves. If the pervert wanted to have a shit time, he was welcome to do so alone.

“What happened to Sanji-san?” Hiyori asked by his side, refilling his cup. O-Toko was sleeping in her lap, covered by the outer layer of the woman’s kimono. The celebrations had exhausted her quickly. 

“Who knows?” He didn’t care, either. The music was good, his muscles were all pleasantly sore and he had his fill of both sake and food. The cook wasn’t among his thoughts.

A light breeze hit them and despite the fact that they were close to the fire, Hiyori trembled like a leaf. 

“You okay?” 

“Yes!” She said cheerfully, but Zoro noticed the goosebumps in her arms. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” he grunted, taking off his green haori and draping it over her shoulders. He barely felt the cold anyway, the sake probably helped with that.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. The haori was way too big for her, dwarfing her figure. She looked nice on it too, for whatever reason. 

“No problem,” Zoro threw his head back and swallowed another cup. The warmth in his cheeks had nothing to do with the sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Zoro/Hiyori is criminally underrated. 
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
